Angels Fall First
by GravereiZakeruga
Summary: the Summary Hates me, Another Evil has risen after the coronation of Zatch as a king, now his father sent him and his friends to stop the revived Clear Note from destroying everything. full summary inside.


**Angels Fall First**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gash bell, only this story.**

**Summary: it's been months since the battle for the next king has ended, another evil has come and this time clear is revived and he was leading 5 Ancient evil and one reincarnated Ancient Evil in earth, the Mamodo King is getting worried that this new enemies are heading to the Human world to find the Mamodo whom he Exiled 7 years ago and his name is Aion, he sends Zatch and his friends back to the Human world to stop the revived clear from destroying everything.**

**Pairings: Brago x Oc, others x Ocs.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Fate!**** : Wake up Ancient Evil of Crystal**

Cold wind Blew at the Antarctic Circle, large chunks of ice starts breaking down bit by bit some smaller chunks drifts away from the place, one of the glacial chunk with a Mamodo inside it drifts at the sea alone, Several days later the huge Ice was found floating at the coastal area, one young fisherman found the Ice where Aion is confined for 7 years. Upon discovery Aion's cold confinement was taken to a public museum for a show. As people were busy looking at the Icy confinement inside Aion was reminiscing her past about a boy same as his age at the day she meet him.

**~Aion's Past~ **

Young Aion was sitting at the swing all alone watching other kids play with their friends, she was just sitting there all on her own, when bullies starting to push and kick her around.

"Stop it!" Little Aion cried.

She clutched her head, protecting her face and her unseeing eyes.

"Why won't you fight back Ice boy!" the taller Bully cackled.

"Yeah!" Two other Bullies cackled.

Aion continued crying, other kids stop playing and start looking so afraid, some starts crying, before they can go far from beating the young Crystal Mamodo, someone threw a pebble at the taller bully.

"Who did that?" the taller bully asked.

From the depths of the shadows.

"Fighting against the weaker opponent, especially the weakest, can be considered lower that lowest life." A cold dark voice said.

At the Swing the three bullies looked at the source of that voice. Then a dark haired boy with weird marks on his face came out of the shadows, he was wearing some sort of feathery clothing, upon recognition who it was they froze in fear.

"B-Brago." They shuddered.

Brago starts walking towards and stopped right in front of the young girl who was curled into a ball beside the swing, he looked down at the crying girl. He shot a glare at the bullies that sent them running. Then he pulled the crying blind boy up.

"Why didn't you fight back at those idiots?" He asked gruffly.

"Because I can't." The Silver haired girl answered.

"And Why?" The darker haired boy asked.

"I'm blind and I am not good in combat too, by the way…What is your name?" The Silver Haired girl said.

"Brago, the name is Brago and you are?" He said.

"My name is Aion, nice to meet you…Brago." she smiled.

"From this day forth I will train you in combat." Brago said.

"But I'm blind." Aion said.

"Yes you're blind, but you're not deaf, right." Brago said bluntly.

"Muuu." Aion Squeaked.

"Got anywhere else to go?" Brago asked.

Little Aion shook her head.

"I don't have home to return to." she said sadly.

"Then you'll be staying with me, I'll help ya." Young Brago said.

Since that fateful day, Young Brago and Young Aion had been training together but one day, royal guards had surrounded the two of them.

"Aion of the Crystal Wizard Tribe, you are here by Exiled to the human world." One of the officials said.

Aion struggled at the grip of the Guards.

"Brago! Brago!" she cried out.

"Let him go! What did he do!" Brago hissed angrily.

One of the Guards knocked Brago out.

"Brago! Please don't hurt him!" Aion Cried.

"Aion of the Crystal Wizard Tribe, you are prophesized as one of the ancient evil mamodos, his highness King Bell here by ordering you to be Exiled to the human world from this day forth. Is there any last wish you thing you want to do?" One of the royal guards asked.

Little Aion looked at the half conscious Brago and knelt down at him and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry Brago, I didn't want you to be hurt this way I'm so sorry…I…I want to say goodbye for now…But Someday…we will see each other again, somewhere…I promise." Little Aion sobbed.

Her only response was a pat on the head.

"This is not farewell…I'm Sure we will see each other again." Little Aion said and walked at the Head of the Royal guard.

And they led the young Crystal Wizard away from Young Brago who was tended by the other Guards. Back at young Aion, she was lead at the entrance of a portal.

"Go forth young one and good luck." The head of the royal guard said, he pitied the child.

As little Aion walked at the Portal he looked back at the royal guard and gave him a bright smile and continued walking…soon Little Aion was falling from the sky and crashed at the glacier of Antarctic circle and lost conscious at the very cold water and frozen for years.

**~End~**

It's night time at the museum. A poor young janitor named James Scott was left to watch the cold confinement for the whole night watching the time goes by. When all of a sudden he heard something cracks, he looked back and saw the huge ice with a mysterious winged figure in it cracks. He looked at it closely, then.

'_Boy.' A voice calls._

James freaked when he heard a voice. He looked around.

'_Over here in the Ice, Come closer boy' the voice calls. _

James did as he was told, as he got closer.

'_What do you see in the ice, boy?' the voice asked._

"A-A human figure?" James answered shakily.

'_Wrong, what you see inside the ice is a demon.' The voice corrected lightly._

"D-Demon?" James parroted.

'_Yes, a demon.' The voice said._

"Wh-what, d-demon doesn't exist on this day!" James said frightened.

'_We do, there are hundreds of us out there.' The voice said._

"That's a lie." James said nervously.

'_What I say is true; sooner or later they will come to this world and battle.' The voice said gravely._

"Th-then wh-what am I going to do?" James asked scared.

'_Free me in this cold confinement and I will grant your heart's desire once I accomplished my job here in this world.' The voice said._

"B-but you're a demon." James said.

'_Yes I'm a demon, but do you feel I'm evil?" the voice asked._

"N-no." James answered. "Wh-what should I do once I free you?"

'_Battle any Evil mamodos who try to destroy your world, help me battle them.' The voice said._

"Mamodo?" James asked.

'_A demon in our world's term.' The voice answered._

"But how can I battle demons? I'm just a human!" James asked.

'_You can fight them even if you're a human.' The voice answered._

"How?" James asked starting to get peeved.

'_Using my magic spell of course, that is if you free me here.' _ The voice said. 'What is your decision, boy?'

James looked around and saw a camera watching over at the top.

"Th-there's a camera, I can't free you without giving myself out." He said.

The voice chuckled.

'_Worry not; let me take care of that.' The voice said._

Then the air became chilly and everything freezes, all the blinking red lights died out. James was stunned by the sight.

'_Is there anything else bothering you, boy?' The voice asked._

James shook his head in answer.

"Wait for a moment, I'll get the hammer." He said shakily and he scurried out of the room.

Aion heard someone talked to James that he would take over. James had been gone for 30 minutes, but Aion can still feel his presence in somewhere in the museum. When he felt James is coming back with a sledge hammer, Aion knocked the guard out using the small chandelier not high enough but not enough to kill the guard. As James came in the room he saw the guard lying on the floor out cold.

"What did you do?" James whispered.

'_You don't want to risk getting caught in act right?' The voice asked._

"You got a point." James whispered. "Now hold on tight I'll break the Ice."

'_Careful not to hit me in the face.' The voice said._

"Sheesh for a demon you really care about your face." James said.

'_Well I need to be recognizable for a certain Mamodo.' The voice said._

James swung the sledge hammer and broke the ice, he duck and cover as the ice shards fell on top of him, as everything stop dropping from him looked up and his eyes grew as wide as dinner plate, there right in front of him is an armored female with icy wings, her eyes were Ice Blue and narrow yet radiating with warmth, her hair is as white as snow, her lips is as red as fresh cherry, she had a fair complexion and had mild features. James' thoughts were cut off as he heard a metallic foot step coming towards him; he looked up and saw the girl smiled at him and her eyes seems unseeing/blind.

"My name is Aion of the crystal wizard tribe from the mamodo world." She said. "And yes I'm blind, but not deaf."

"Wh-why did you come in this world?" James asked.

"I am exiled from my own home world for a sin that I didn't even do. But that's not important now…here." Aion said and she handed him a transparent ice blue book.

James took the book.

"What am I going to do with this?" James asked.

"Read it." Aion said.

James opened the book and looked at the pages, he squinted at the demonic writing and symbols they were blue in color and he couldn't understand it, as he turned to another page and saw some writings in ice blue color.

"This one is different and I think I can read it." James said.

"Before you read that spell shall we get outside, you don't want to destroy everything here right?" Aion asked.

James nodded and they walked somewhere at the back of the museum, at the large vacant area at the back of the Museum.

"Well, here we are." James said.

"So read the spell loud enough for me to hear." Aion said lightly.

James looked at the page and it said.

"_GURAICION!_" James shouted.

Aion's eyes glowed and she raised her right hand and shoots a large beam of ice at the innocent tree and turned it to a crystal ice. James' eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what was that?" he freaked out.

Aion chuckled at him.

"That's my spell, Crystal with a combination of ice. From now on you are my partner…" Aion said. "What's your name?"

"My name is James…James Scott." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, now come we have to leave there might be other demons nearby felt my awakening." Aion said as her cape lengthens.

The cape was enough to cover three people.

"Ride on." Aion said.

James has no choice, so he stepped at the floating cape.

'_That's odd I'm floating, this cape is cool.' _He thought.

Then.

"Hold on tight I cannot risk you falling in 150 feet above the air." Aion said.

"WHAT?" James cried.

He was about to look down.

"I won't do that if I were you."Aion said.

Too late.

"WAAAAHHH! HOW DID WE GET UP HERE WITHOUT ME NOTICING!" James cried and grabbed Aion's hair.

"OW! James calm down you're not going to fall, my cape is strong enough to carry you and I'm here! And stop pulling my hair it hurts!" Aion said.

Later they land in the forest in Japan; James was throwing up at the bushes. That time James was standing behind the tree waiting for his partner to god knows what she's doing. Then the bush rustles.

"Good lord I thought…" James was cut off as Aion came out.

"What?" Aion asked.

James just stood there gawking, there in front of him is Aion, who is armor less, and she was now wearing an Ice Blue dress.

"Where did you put your armor?" James asked.

"Dummy, it's one of my spells." Aion said. "I can summon it if I want to and don't look at me like that."

Aion looked at her bare back.

"Are you gonna walk like that?" James asked. "Your back is nearly naked."

"So at least I have half down and my front body covered than nothing." Aion said.

James groaned, and ripped his blue jacket and turned it into women's blazer and has frills, then he hand it to Aion.

"Ooh pretty!" Aion said and wore it.

James shook his head and the two of them walked around the city and looked for lodgings.

"Can't you wear anything not too revealing?" James asked.

"Why? Do you have other clothes with you?" Aion asked curiously.

James face palmed.

'_How could I forget?' _he thought.

He looked at Aion who was staring back at him.

"Well go shop tomorrow, go to bed." James sighed.

Well there's nothing to do, Aion herself is dead to her feet slept at the comfortable looking bed. And the next day at the mall, Aion had chosen to wear a blue overcoat and a pair of black jeans then a stiletto with sharp high heels, making her as high as James' shoulder height. After shopping they headed to the park and enjoy the view of the sakura trees. Meanwhile at the rooftop of a building.

"Gyahahaha, found our target at the park, should we attack?" Probe asked.

"We are not allowed to hurt her idiot; Master Clear will probably punish us if we do." Myrene said.

"Then we should catch her." Elude said.

"Without scratching her and how should we catch her without hurting her?" Mira asked.

Back at the park, Aion's sharp senses warned her that there are enemies somewhere.

"James, be wary my senses are telling me there are Demons nearby." She said.

"Got it let's go somewhere with no people." James answered.

And they just walk at the park never giving away their cover heading somewhere far from peoples sight. And the 4 shadows at the building followed where the two going.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**This is my first time I'm terribly sorry for the grammars.**


End file.
